the_final_cataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
Childre Inarabitta
"If the Omega awake,i am keep myself to finish him off with all of you." -Childre Inarabitta in The Final Cataclysm 3- Childre Inarabitta is the one of The Order member that make appearance at The Final Cataclysm Series.He is the only young judges that others.Also Foxtar really love him when Punishment Forms and they was bestfriends with Vergil too.Childre had a bad relationship with Blazin Flizard,and Devilbat Schilt at first time rebirth with new personality,lost memory and Power. History Childre,Volteel,and Glacier is the second line up Judges who under enjoyed the new live from Weil's order.Foxtar,Blazin,and Devilbat appear brought Vergil to meet Childre,Volteel,and Glacier.Childre introduce himself with the others and his mind are blank that he look Vergil like a good leader.Vergil so confuse what Childre meaned. The Final Cataclysm 1 After he join with Vergil as The Order member for destroy Weil's Ambition.he like Vergil so much like Foxtar and Schilt did.When the Order are meet Gate at Highest palace as called Secret Lab.Dr Weil has send the Team Investigation who had a demonic power.Childre encounter Yu Narukami and Naoto Shirogane at Floor 55 of Secret Lab using a Submarine Spike.Later He was failed to defeat 2 member of Investigation,Vergil appear for help Childre.The result its Draw,Vergil and Childre are escaping but not for longer Childre has been defeated by Yukiko Amagi. The Final Cataclysm 2 After the event of Cataclysm 1,Childre and Foxtar is the only member still alive from Destruction of Secret Lab.24 Hours Later the Judges are reborn back from the death the death body its brought by Vergil,Vergil don't know who create them it create by The Navigator of Hidden Base.Vergil and The Order is stayed in Childre Inarabitta's House . In the Hidden Base,He was miss to his girlfriend.His girfriend died because the attacks of Weil's Army he won't give up hope for any reason he keep his duty for destroy Weil's Army for Vergil,Foxtar,Schilt and his Girlfriend.Foxtar found 8 signal that was a Maverick the Order are prepare themself for ready the Mission.After defeated 8 Maverick,When at Jakob Orbital Elevator Childre attacked by Vile V(Fake) reach to the top building.with help Vergil and Judges he destroy Vile V.Later Foxtar was kidnapped Childre so madly to Blazin because can't caring his lovely sister he hit Blazin's face but hold by Vergil.Vergil appear because for saying that he can't care Foxtar he sad because for losing good friend.For a long searching Schilt can't stop to search Foxtar's kidnapped location but Schilt finally found the signal location where Foxtar located.The Living City where are people who saving by Eight Gentle Judges Childre can't stand he need to help her with Vergil.Meanwhile Vergil was injured by Hell The Giant,Childre tried saving Foxtar from sealed curse of Weil but Childre's body broken.Later after Vergil save Foxtar then Vergil are fainted Childre was awaken when his body repaired and he meet Foxtar that he really miss her so much,Blazin can't face Foxtar for not worrying her.Blazin apologize to Foxtar,Vergil,and Childre because can't protect anyone who kidnapped,protect,and saving.Childre accepted the apologize the Navigator are warn to the that the Ragnarok gonna launch to space,The Order need to stop Ragnarok before The Ragnarok fly away to space.Vergil and The Eight Gentle Judges are succesfully finished the Ragnarok then Childre meet Team Investigation who know that Weil gonna lie about them they refusion together with Maverick Souls with Ultimate power.Childre defeat them with Vergil and Judges.Childre finally avange his revenge with The Order. At Ending scene he appear to Graveyard meet his girlfriend when he still Judges without a Punishment Form.